legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P13/Transcript
(Jessica, Raynell, Sammy and Ruby are seen eating leftovers in the kitchen with Spot eating on the floor) Jessica: God Sammy, this is amazing! Sammy: Its only left overs guys. Raynell: I don't care! This is delicious Uncle Sammy! Ruby: Yeah! spot can't get enough! Spot: *Eating very fast* Sammy: Well, glad you guys like it! Jessica: Of course we do! Your cooking's fantastic! Sammy: Well if you think that's impressive, you guys should come down to my work sometime. Raynell: Oh yeah! Jessica: Has been awhile since we came to see you at work Sammy. Sammy: Well I understand. You've all been busy. Jessica: Yeah.... Sammy: So, how's everything going? I see you and Raynell have gotten close. Jessica: Oh yeah. We have been pretty close lately. Raynell: Totally! Sammy: Good to hear. And I can't wait to hear the adventures you guys have been going on lately. Jessica: Oh, recently? Raynell: Ooooh.... Sammy: Something wrong? Jessica: No. It's just the recent incident we had wasn't so....friendly. Sammy: R-Really? You okay Jessica? Jessica: Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad experience is all. Sammy: Oh. Jessica:.... Sammy: Well, sorry that I couldn't help much. You know how busy I usually am I. Jessica: It's fine Sammy. Don't let what happens to me stop you from doing what you love. Sammy: Alright. Jessica: Thanks. Sammy: I'm just lucky I managed to come home at this time. Place has been busier than usual this week. Raynell: Your food's amazing Uncle Sammy! Why wouldn't it be? Sammy: Heh. Thanks Raynell. Jessica: Yeah. I don't think I've said it enough Sammy: But I am so proud of you. You got your dream place. Sammy: Sure did. And hey, I'm getting us more money in the process. Jessica: You sure are Sammy. You've really done a lot to help out. Sammy: Thanks Jess. (Jessica smiles before Spot crawls onto Ruby's lap) Spot: More! Ruby: Hm? Spot: More.....food! Ruby: Oh boy. Sammy. Sammy: Heh. I'm on it Ruby. (Sammy gets up and starts to make more food for the group) Jessica: Well, this is nice guys. Raynell: Sure is. Ruby: Wonder how the others are doing. Jessica: I'm sure they're fine. (The group all sit and relax before the scene cuts to Garret punching Ghira away) Ghira: GNN!! Garret: Damn freak! Back off! (Ghira lands on the ground before Blake Hendricks jumps onto Garret's back) Garret: Huh?! Blake H: Flashbang! (Blake puts his hand over Garret's helmet visor and flashes light into his eyes) Garret: GAH!! (Garret grabs Blake and throws him aside as his vision clears up) Garret: You little shit! (Garret grabs Blake's arm) Garret: I'm gonna drag you to Storm myself! Blake H: Try it! Garret: I- (Yang goes and fires shots at Garret) Garret: GNN!! Dammit! Yang: Stay away from him! Garret: You bit- (Blake H fires a beam of light pushing Garret away) Blake H: Thanks Yang! Yang: Don't mention it! (Garret lands on the ground before he sees Miranda charging him) Miranda: GARRET!! (Miranda pulls out a pair of blades and start to slash at Garret) Miranda: I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!! Garret: You said the same thing last time we met! (Garret grabs Miranda's wrist) Garret: And I said I was gonna make you feel what your parents felt! (Garret arms his flamethrowers) Garret: NOW BURN!! Miranda: !! (Suddenly Garret is blasted by Alex) Alex: Not so fast Garret! Garret: What?! Alex: This is over! Garret: That's what you think! Alex: It's what I know! (Alex charges toward Garret before the scene cuts back to Jessica and Raynell playing video games at home) Jessica: Oh on your left! Raynell: Huh?! Oh crap! Jessica: LOOK OUT!! (The room is lit up by red as the game ends) Raynell: Dang it! Jessica: We almost made it across! Stupid zombies! Raynell: Sorry Jessie... Jessica: Hey hey its not your fault. Raynell: Thanks. Hmm. You know I'm surprised you're playing a zombie game. I thought you didn't like horror games. Jessica: I don't really consider Onslaught 2 a horror game. It's more action packed than anything else. Raynell: True. Jessica: Well, that was fun while it lasted. You wanna do anything else Raynell? Raynell: Hmm.... Jessica: What do you usually do for fun? Raynell: Hmmm... What do I like to do for fun? Hmmmmmm... (Raynell then gets an idea) Raynell: Oh! We can go see the infants in the nursery! Jessica: Oh I LOVE the nursery! Although I hope the kids can stay under control. Raynell: I'll protect you bestie! In fact, thanks to you, I can tell them stories! Jessica: Wait you really wanna tell them those stories? They're a little too young for that. Raynell: Oh I can tell them other things! We've been on lots more adventures than that! Jessica: Well then, let's go! (The two get up and run outside where they're later seen outside of the nest's door) Raynell: *Knocks* Mom, dad it's me! (Rayla and Ray step out) Rayla: Raynell! (Raynell and Rayla hug) Ray: WHat's going on? Reynell: Me and my bestie wanted to come see the infants! Rayla: You did? Raynell: Yeah! Rayla: Well you're in luck! They're all in the play area right now! Raynell: *Clapping* Oh yay!! Jessica: Come on let's go! (The two head inside) Rayla: That's my sweet little girl. Ray: I'm so proud of her. (X then walks up) X: What's going on? Rayla: Raynell came home and is taking Jessica to see the infants. X: Oh okay! (Rayla smiles as it cuts to Jessica and Raynell inside the play area) Jessica: Here they are. Raynell: Hey kids! (The infants all look at the two) ???: *Gasp* Jessica! ???: Raynell! (The infants start to gather) Raynell: How are we doing today my little munchkins? ???: Good! ???: We're just playing around! ???: You wanna play? Raynell: You BET I wanna play! Infants: YAAAAAAY! Jessica: Man the infants are in a really good, and not crazy, mood today. Raynell: I know right? Jessica: Yeah, usually they're more crazy and playful. Raynell: Well, let's not jinx it by talking about it. (The two turn to the infants) Raynell: Now let's play! Infants: YAAAAAY! (Meanwhile, Garret is seen being pushed back) Garret: RAAAH!! Erin: Looks like ice beats fire after all. Garret: Stupid bitch! I'll fry you! Alex: We've gotta disable those flamethrowers! Erin: Do we now? Alex: Yeah! Erin: Leave it to me! (Erin then charges ice and fires them at Garret's hand) Garret: Wha- (Garret's arms are frozen, disabling the flamethrowers) Garret: NO!! Jack: Nice one Erin! Erin: Thanks Jack! Miranda: So much for your toys Garret. Weiss: Now step aside so that I may take my company's dust back. Garret: Sorry, but I can't let you do that. This Dust belongs to me now! (A button begins to glow on Garret's suit) Garret: Besides... (Garret picks up the Dust Crate) Garret: My time here is done. My superiors need to chat with me. Bye bye! Miranda: NO!! (Miranda goes to stab Garret who teleports away) Alex: He got away! Miranda: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!! *Throws blade to the side* (Miranda stomps on the ground) Miranda: Every GODDAMN time I get him, he vanishes! Blake B: Miranda! Calm down! I know you're mad but that's not gonna get him. Miranda: *Panting* How long is that monster gonna be allowed to run free? Blake B: We don't know. Alex: But we'll get him. We promise that. Miranda: We better. (Alex looks at Miranda as they all begin to head back home. It then cuts to Jessica and Raynell playing with the infants) Raynell: You kids want the ball? ???: Yes! ???: Me me me! Give! Raynell: All right! *Throws it* Go get it! (The infants chase the ball. Meanwhile some infants are seen floating in the air) ???: WHEE! (Jessica is seen hovering the infants with her powers) Jessica: Raynell look! The babies can fly! Raynell: *Gasp* YAY! Flying babies! ???: I can fly! ???: I can fly! Jessica: You can fly! Raynell: *Laughing* This is so much fun! Jessica: Yeah it is! ???: Higher! Higher! ???: *Giggles* Jessica: You wanna go higher? ???: Yeah! Jessica: Okay! (Jessica raises them even higher) ???: YAAAAY! ???: Awesome! Jessica: *Giggles* Oh you guys are so cute! ???: *Giggles* (Rayla then enters the room) Rayla: How's it going with the kids guys? Raynell: Hi mom! Going great! The kids have been on they're best behavior today! Rayla: That's great to hear. And I am so happy to see you two together. Raynell: Thanks mom! Jessica: We've definitely been growing more as friends recently. Rayla: Well that's good. (Raynell then goes and hugs Rayla) Raynell: Thanks for letting me stay with the heroes mom! This has been so much fun! Rayla: *Hugs Raynell* Anything for you Raynell. Jessica: Aww. (Suddenly a tendril wraps around Jessica's waist) Jessica: Huh? (Suddenly Jessica is pull over to Rayla and Raynell and get her in the hug) Jessica: Oh. Aww. *Hugs them both* Raynell: You're part of this too Jessie. Jessica: Thanks Raynell. (The three continue to hug) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts